Conventional substrate fabrication typically includes a multi-step sequence, wherein each step comprises one or more processes that may be performed in one or more process chambers. The process chambers may be standalone process chambers or part of a cluster tool—for example, coupled to a processing system having various processing equipment, such as a shared transfer chamber, load lock chamber or factory interface. The processing equipment typically has periodic maintenance performed to maintain the processing equipment in condition for providing satisfactory processing results. For example, a series of tests may be conducted on the processing equipment according to a predetermined schedule to determine if any maintenance is necessary. However, in conventional systems, the processing equipment is often taken offline when performing one or more of the tests. The equipment downtime required to run the tests reduce the amount of time the processing equipment is available for substrate fabrication, thus decreasing efficiency and increasing cost of ownership.
Therefore the inventors have provided improved methods for monitoring processing equipment.